


Hermione's Mystery

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione awoke pregnant, her memory, Obliviated. Only one wizard knows the truth.





	Hermione's Mystery

“You will allow me to question Lucius Malfoy.”

“But, Ms. Granger, you’re pregnant!” Winkle Perry, the warden of Azkaban exclaimed.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and shot a sharp glance at the barely-there bulge of her tummy. 

“Yes,” she snapped. “I am pregnant. But I am not incompetent. I am a fully trained and experienced Auror. I want to see the prisoner, now.”

“I will permit you to question the wizard but I am owling a complaint to your superior. Expectant witches have no business interrogating prisoners.”

Hermione ground her teeth, thoroughly aggravated with the skinny wizard with too much power in his little castle.

“Warden Perry, two months ago, I woke up in St. Mungo’s, pregnant and without a partner. Neville Longbottom was murdered and I have no memory. Lucius Malfoy is probably the only soul in the world who knows what happened. Please, I beg you; allow me to ask him a couple of simple questions.”

“Longbottom was a good Auror,” Winkle said after a moment.

“The best,” Hermione said, eyes misty. Neville and Hermione had been the top Auror team since Moody and Tonks. It was still difficult to believe he was gone. She hadn’t been able to say good-bye properly because she’d been stuck in the hospital during his funeral.

Winkle’s gaze softened and dropped repeatedly to her stomach, the way everyone’s did when they realized she’d been Neville’s partner. Typically, people were too polite to ask, and Hermione was polite enough to allow them to believe that she carried Neville’s baby. Despite that she and Neville had never been involved in that manner, there wasn’t a better candidate for a father.

“Right then,” Winkle muttered. He pulled a large silver key from his desk and grasped it tight as he got up and led Hermione from his office.

Hermione followed the skinny man up a spiral staircase that didn’t seem to end and then down a surprisingly clean corridor. Natural light speckled the floor from tiny skylights in the ceiling. Hermione could smell the ocean and hear gulls outside. She was so preoccupied by her surprisingly civil surroundings that she nearly bumped into the warden. He’d stopped before a door bearing the name ‘Malfoy.’

“No wand,” he said, hand extended.

Hermione turned over her wand.

“And I’ll be locking you in,” Winkle sneered.

So that was it. Mr. Perry expected a witch to run in terror at the idea of being unarmed and locked in a cell with a Death Eater. He had something to learn about Hermione Granger.

“Of course you will,” Hermione replied, waiting.

Winkle saw that Hermione wasn’t going to call his bluff and knocked twice on the door before swinging it open.

“I’ll just wait here,” he said gruffly.

“Thank you, Warden,” Hermione said politely and stepped into the cell.

Everything was clean – not just clean, but white. White floor, white walls, white linens on the cot, white chair, white robes – Lucius looked like an angel with his white-blond hair.

Hermione was filled with an oddly elated sensation seeing her old nemesis. She and Neville tracked the Malfoys across Europe for months before suddenly waking up at St. Mungo’s.

Lucius looked up from his book and pure shock lit his eyes.

“Hermione!” he exclaimed, rising quickly to his feet and moving towards her.

“Stop!” she trilled, backing into the door with her hands out.

“What is this?” he asked, sounding near to anger. His hands curled into fists at his sides.

Hermione didn’t know what to make of the wizard’s familiar use of her name. The longer she looked at him, the more _familiar_ he seemed. She knew his voice. Her mouth went dry as she realized that she knew what his hands felt like caressing her skin, as well.

Hermione frowned and unconsciously slid a hand across her womb.

The wizard tracked the movement of her hand and closed the distance them between them with frightening speed.

“Are you with child?”

Hermione looked up into his face, attempting to come to terms with what her instincts were telling her, and nodded.

“Who is the father?” he asked.

When Lucius extended his hand and smoothed his palm across Hermione’s tummy, tears welled in her eyes. It was his.

“It’s mine,” he hissed.

“But, how is that possible?” she asked, brimming with confusion and a breath from bursting into tears. Her body wanted to melt into his but Hermione refused to let it. Lucius Malfoy! Madness!

“You offered me solace and I took it.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I’m not entirely certain,” he replied slowly.

“Did you kill Neville Longbottom?”

“Of course not,” Lucius frowned.

“Do you know what happened to me?”

After a silent moment, Lucius nodded.

“Well!” Hermione demanded, pushing away the hand still warming her stomach.

“Things are as they ought to be – I belong here,” he said.

“Did you – did you Obliviate me?” she asked, stepping away from him. Just his nearness made her body buzz. It was distracting despite being pleasurable.

Lucius followed her.

“Given the opportunity, I might have,” he said.

“Tell me what happened,” Hermione demanded, tired of chasing the truth.

Lucius acknowledged Hermione’s unspoken ultimatum with a nod.

“Narcissa – she went mad, killing random Muggles. I gave chase and attempted to catch her. You and Longbottom caught me - he thought that I committed the murders.”

Lucius lifted a hand, gently smoothing his thumb over her knotted forehead. Hermione didn’t push him away.

“You believed me.”

When the wizard moved closer and leaned over her, Hermione stayed still.

“Oh, God,” she whispered as his lips claimed hers.

Hermione braced her palms on his chest as if to keep distance between them but he crushed her to him and she melted in his arms. Her body definitely knew his. It was unbelievable that the gentle hand cupping her jaw belonged to a man that had once sought the eradication of fellow humans.

Broad fingers gripped Hermione’s robes as if they never wanted to let go. The intensity unsettled her and she broke their kiss.

“I don’t know if I can trust you,” Hermione muttered, still cradled in his arms.

“Yes, you do,” was Lucius’ confident reply.

Hermione looked up at him. “I want to.”

The wizard suddenly went stiff and withdrew. “You shouldn’t be here. Go home.”

Unconsciously, Hermione’s hand returned to her stomach. Her mind moved at a million thoughts per second and she was already considering how to raise the child on her own.

“Is that what you want?” she asked, barely sparing him a glance as her brain worked. When she didn’t get an answer, Hermione’s fixation vanished and her gaze sought Lucius. He was sitting, watching her.

“I killed Narcissa,” he said.

Hermione’s stomach clenched.

“The murders stopped when I was caught because I stopped her.”

Tears welled in Hermione’s eyes. She wasn’t sure why.

“And that is why I belong here.”

Hermione wondered if he was lying. Every word might be fabricated. If it weren’t for her instincts confirming that she’d been intimate with him, she wouldn’t believe him. She marched over to the door.

“Warden Perry, I’d like my wand now.”

The door cracked open.

“I have no authority to free this wizard.”

“I know. But I need to know what he’s telling me is true. Please, give me that opportunity,” she pleaded.

“What are you doing?” Lucius asked.

Hermione stared hard at Winkle; she stared until he looked away. The warden shoved Hermione’s wand at her and muttered ‘on your own head, be it’ as he stomped away.

Lucius watched silent and still as Hermione summoned his water pitcher and transfigured it into a Penseive.

“Prove your story,” she challenged, holding out her wand.

It did occur to Hermione that he might take her wand and curse her – might break out of Azkaban. But he had said that he was where he ought to be.

“As the good warden said, ‘on your own head, be it.’”

As Lucius took Hermione’s wand, a little frisson of fear gripped her but he moved to stand over the Penseive and began pulling web-like memories from his head.

Hermione made certain that she had her wand safely stowed before entering the memory.

_Lucius jerked awake to the sight of his mad wife seated calmly. Who knew how long she’d been watching him sleep beside his lover?_

_“Narcissa,” he said kindly, attempting to keep her calm._

_The woman shuddered as she eyed the sleeping Hermione. “With a Mudblood, Lucius? Really?”_

_“It is no concern of yours, Narcissa,” Lucius replied, moving slowly between the still sleeping witch and his wife._

_Narcissa was no fool. She spotted the tell-tale emotion in her husband and slowly shook her head._

_“_ Obliviate _!” the blond witch aimed at Hermione before speeding from the room._

_Lucius fell on Hermione and tore back the blankets to see that she was alright. His wife’s shrill voice cast the Killing Curse down the corridor and Lucius’ squeezed his eyes shut. His glance at Hermione before he went after Narcissa was torn._

_The memories shifted, and Hermione found herself watching Lucius in a battle for his life against his wife._

Hermione had seen enough. She wandered around the cell, coming to terms with all that she’d seen, and finally settled on the cot.

“Narcissa was killed in defense of your own life,” she said.

“I don’t belong anywhere,” Lucius replied.

Hermione peered at him, “What about a home that includes your child?”

Lucius joined Hermione on the cot. His shoulders slumped as if a great weight had lifted from them.

“I couldn’t assume,” he couldn’t finish.

Hermione tenderly cupped his face, “Have hope. I mean to get you out of here.”

“And then..?”

“And then you’ll be a father.”

“Nothing more?”

“We shall see,” she replied but gentled her reply with a kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009.


End file.
